The Lost Saga
by LadyLuckRogue
Summary: My take on the mysterious three years. Chock full of romance, suspense and corporate espionage? That's right, stay tuned! Rated T for now.


Chapter 1

Bulma Briefs sat in her chair, her pen idly tracing the lines in her notebook. To all those attending the meeting, it probably looked as if she were intently taking notes. In truth, her mind was a million miles away.

This meeting was the first in a week long series of directors meetings that were annually held for Capsule Corporation. The Chief Technical Officers of all the Branch offices were all required to attend. This year, due to the Convention being held, the conference began on a Friday, half the reason for her lack of interest. It had been a long week of preparations. The purpose of this conference was to share ideas for the direction of the company, whether that be new product lines, finances or new ideas in general. The entire city was involved this year, celebrating Capsule Corporation's 35th anniversary. They'd started the conference earlier that morning with a tour of the main Capsule Corp. compound in West City, as well as the laboratories and factory facilities. The afternoon had been filled with one meeting after another and the weekend promised parties, a gala and conventions showing the scientific achievements and inventions of some of the world's brightest minds.

Bulma sat half listening to the New York office's CTO, a woman by the name of Lorraine Decovey, go on and on about the robotic automation technology their branch had achieved in the past few months and how their new factory would be up and running by the following May, doubling output and therefore profits.

_There might not be much of a world left by then._ Bulma found herself thinking glumly. Her thoughts seemed more and more focused lately on the upcoming android threat the boy from the future had warned them of. She couldn't help but think how helpless she felt and how she wished she could be doing more. Instead she was stuck here playing hostess. Times had really changed.

"How about telling us what the main headquarters has come up. We aren't boring you are we Ms. Briefs?" The voice snapped Bulma out of her thoughts in an instant and her blue gaze met the cool green one of Tamara Zele, the new CTO of Capsule Corp Los Angeles and a former employee of Bulma. Bulma felt her irritation level double. Tamara had worked as lead technician for Bulma's Research and Development branch and Bulma had found some evidence of Tamara sticking her nose where it hadn't belonged and trying to access Bulma's personal files. The resulting investigation hadn't turned up anything but had increased the animosity between the women. Tamara had relocated and worked her way to the top of the Los Angeles branch, much to Bulma's dislike.

Bulma sat up straighter in her chair and set her pen down. "That's Dr. Briefs, thank you." She stated, making eye contact with her father at the head of the table, who seemed to be trying to hide his amusement. Bulma rarely threw her doctor title in people's faces even though she held multiple doctorates. She only did it when someone got under her skin. He made a small gesture for Bulma to keep her cool and Bulma nodded. She flipped through a few notes before gesturing to the computer tech to start her slides.

Bulma's presentation including information on up and coming inventions they planned to introduce either at the convention the following day or in the next few months. These included a communications chip that could instantly translate audio from any language into the language the user selected in the form of text. It was something that both military and media alike were salivating to get a hold of. She also discussed an extremely durable, lightweight fabric that protected the wearer from variations in temperature, both heat and cold. This too had military applications, as well as law enforcement, firefighting and recreational ones. She kept the origins of these vague, not wanting to reveal their extraterrestrial origins.

Bulma was about to conclude her presentation when she saw Tamara raise her hand. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Ms. Zele?."

Tamara's smug smile was all the warning Bulma needed that whatever the woman said next was not going to be pleasant.

"Is it true, _Doctor_ Briefs, that your branch has been working on experimental spacecraft? I've found at least a dozen news and tabloid reports that state there have been strange objects lifting off and crashing to the grounds of the main complex in the past few months, as well as a strange craft of some kind that sits on the lawn of the compound. Then three weeks ago, there is a news report of a massive explosion occurring on the compound."

Bulma watched the other scientists in the room turn to her with interest. She and her father had been expecting something like this but the fact that the person asking the question was none other than Tamara, it threw her off her game a bit, not to mention, the snide way Tamara had addressed her.

"You should know better than to believe what you read in tabloids, Ms. Zele. I mean, they report things like Bigfoot and celebrity brain tumors and secret surgeries all the time, which we know is a crock."

A few of the scientists chuckled and nodded throughout the room. "And aliens." One of them added.

_If you only knew_, Bulma thought, amused. "Right and aliens. Fact of the matter is, we have been working on some spacecraft technology but nothing worth mentioning or publishing. We have launched satellites in the past for Capsule Corporation, one recently in fact. I can't recall anything crashing to the Earth in the past few months."

"And the explosion?" Tamara asked, raising a brow.

"One of our generators went into catastrophic failure and blew." Bulma said smoothly.

"Now, if we are done with the inquisition and nobody else has any questions, I'd like to turn it over to my father and the founder of Capsule Corporation, Dr. Trunks Briefs."

Tamara sat back without a word as the room erupted in polite applause, but not without a quick glare of contempt towards Bulma.

Dr. Briefs was halfway through his presentation of the week of events that were to follow when a shrill noise echoed through the conference room. Tamara rose to her feet, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." She muttered, stepping out of the room into the hall.

Dr. Briefs continued on, as if nothing had happened. While Capsule Corporation didn't have a rule to silence cellphones during meetings, it was common courtesy, especially when the founder of the company was at the podium. There was a general head shaking throughout the conference room.

"Someone had better have died." Bulma muttered darkly, earning a look from the man sitting next to her.

She rose to her feet and excused herself. As she stepped into the hallway, she saw Tamara pacing back and forth, speaking quietly into the phone. Bulma could only hear snippets of the conversation. Bulma leaned back against the wall, waiting for the woman to notice her and get off the phone.

"…are a little more complicated than we initially thought….security…I'll figure something out…by tomorrow…because of the Gala…" Tamara turned and saw Bulma and stiffened slightly.

"I have to go, but don't worry. I will have something for you tomorrow. Yes sir." She clicked the phone shut and gave Bulma a beaming smile. "Emergency at the office. Couldn't wait. Don't you hate it when that happens?"

"Especially at 9 o'clock at night." Bulma agreed.

"What?" Tamara asked confused.

"It's a little before 9 in Los Angeles right now." Bulma stated, pointing to the clock on the wall.

"I—" Tamara started, but Bulma cut her off, "I'm really not sure what you're up to but I know its something. It's one thing for you to ask a couple of technology questions out of interest but to interrogate me like that in front of some of the brightest minds in the world? Are you trying to discredit me or what? What are you up to?" Bulma was dangerously close to losing her cool and her voice had drawn interest from some of the offices down the hall. A few brave people had peeked their heads down the hall.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about. Look, I'm sorry that I had to leave the room but it was a very important call. I'm sorry if I made you angry with my questions but this isn't really the time or place." Tamara said, putting on her most placating smile.

"You haven't seen me mad. You've been acting off since you got here, which is saying something. I tried to give you a chance and forget the past but everything I see is pointing right back to it. And now you go and disrespect the founder of your company? Is there really anything that could be more important?"

Tamara's eyes narrowed. "You better watch what you are saying Bulma. It's dangerous to make accusations when you have no idea of what is going on."

Before Bulma could say anything else, the door to the conference room opened and the assembled group started filing out, warily glancing at the two women in the hallway. Dr. Briefs was one of the last people out, shaking one hand after another and promising to see everyone the following morning.

One look at Bulma's expression told him that there was something going on, as had the shouting from the hall.

"I'm not sure what is going on here, Ms. Zele, but I would recommend not publicly questioning the second in charge of the company you work for in the future. It's not something good for job security. I look forward to seeing you at the Convention in the morning." Dr. Briefs said in his quiet, mild mannered way. The underlying tone booked no argument and Tamara nodded in agreement, shaking the man's hand.

She leveled one more look at Bulma before following her fellow CEOs down the hall.

"Well, that meeting certainly was far from boring." Dr. Briefs stated, holding up a hand before Bulma could speak. "This conversation needs coffee." He said linking arms with his daughter. "Buy your old man a cup will you?"

Bulma sat across from her father at one of the outdoor tables of the coffee shop in the lobby of the main corporate building of Capsule Corp. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze wove its way through the courtyard. October had kicked in with a vengeance and although it was still sunny and pleasant outside, fall was beginning to make its presence known.

Dr. Briefs sipped his coffee and lit a cigarette, handing Bulma the pack. Bulma took a cigarette with a nod of thanks and lit it, letting the nicotine calm her frazzled nerves.

"You know who she is right?" Bulma asked after a moment. Dr. Briefs nodded. "She was the one you investigated a couple years back. Something about her hacking your files?"

"Trying." Bulma said with a smug smile. "My encryption was too advanced and it shut down the system before she was in. The only reason we couldn't pin it to her was because the coding she used destroyed itself and made it look like a virus. She was the only one in the building that night though, even though she was working on a project at the time that required her to be there. She ended up resigning her position and relocation to Capsule Corp LA, where she probably slept her way to where she is now."

"No need to be crude Bulma."

"Sorry, but its probably true. I have no idea why she wants access to my files but I'm beginning to think this is a case of corporate espionage."

Dr. Briefs eyebrows raised in surprise over his coffee cup.

"I went out in the hall to tell her she was being disrespectful and she was talking to someone about getting something, security and the gala. It was a man, she called him sir. I really think she's up to something. I'm just not sure what it is. I really think we need to up security for tomorrow though. Not only physical but computer as well."

"Not a bad idea. I'll see what I can do about hiring a few more guards. We just ran that new firewall patch but I'll take a look at it."

Bulma shook her head. "It's all just too weird to be something isolated you know? Not to mention, she was wandering off on the tour of some of the labs earlier. I didn't really think much of it, until now. She was way too interested in a few of the projects, especially the medical tech we're working on. It just doesn't add up."

"Like I said, we'll handle it. Don't stress yourself over it too much. The admin offices have had about all the excitement they can handle." Dr. Brief chuckled, stubbing out his cigarette.

"Oh god. Was I really that loud?" Bulma asked.

"They probably heard you up in finance and legal as well. It's a good thing that you have such a mild mannered reputation." Dr. Briefs laughed.

"Yeah. Thanks." Bulma said with a scowl, glancing at the time on her cell phone.

Dr. Briefs glanced at the time as well. " I should probably get going. I have that dinner to attend with Board Members and CEOs tonight. Your mother will have a fit if I'm not home in time to change."

Bulma's eyes widened. "I forgot about that, was I supposed to be there?" She asked, cursing the fact that she hadn't checked her calendar before she made plans for the night.

Dr. Briefs shook his head. "Even though your CEO in title, you are more the CTO of the company. I handle most of the administrative stuff these days. Your welcome to come if you want but you don't have to be there."

Bulma let out a breath of relief. "Good. Honestly, I don't think it was on my calendar. I was going out with Yamcha tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Have fun tonight. If you see your mother before I do, just tell her I will be home shortly. I just need to stop by my office and get a few things." Dr. Briefs said, standing.

Bulma stood and kissed her father on the cheek. "Sure thing dad."

Bulma pulled her key from the door and stepped through the door. The Briefs' family home was on the edge of the Capsule Corporation compound. Some of the company's original buildings were still only a short walk from the house, but most of the corporate buildings were a couple miles down the road, closer to downtown.

She took off her coat and hung it up in the coat closet before making her way to the large kitchen. Her mother was seated at the kitchen table, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey mom. Dad said he'd be home in a bit. He just had to pick up a few things from the office."

Bunny Briefs glanced at the clock on the wall and jumped to her feet, hurrying to the counter to pour tea from a thermos. "Hi, honey. Let's hope he gets home soon. I had to go pick up his tux from the dry cleaner and if he doesn't get here soon, he'll barely have enough time to get ready. I still need to do my makeup." Bunny chattered, by way of greeting.

She placed two steaming mugs on the table as Bulma sat down wearily.

"So I heard the meeting was exciting this afternoon. Polly from accounting called and told me you were in the hall shouting at some girl."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Is there anything you don't find out mom? It's nothing. She just got under my skin. She walked out of the meeting to take a phone call right when dad was talking."

Mrs. Briefs took a sip of her tea. "Well, that's pretty rude. I'm sure she won't do it again though. I made lemon ginger tea, it's soothing. You should really do something relaxing tonight, dear. You seem stressed."

_I wonder why. Between possible corporate espionage, a relationship that's falling apart, work in general, my mother knowing everything that happens around here and a certain Saiyan prince that is trying to destroy himself, and the world possibly ending it's a wonder I'm not a mental case._ Bulma thought, taking a careful sip of the tea. "I'm fine mom. I'm going out to dinner with Yamcha tonight. I promise to relax."

"Well that's good. I haven't seen him around here a whole lot, I was wondering if you guys had broken it off again."

Bulma sighed, "It's a possibility. He's been training a lot lately but honestly, it hasn't been going great. He's been acting a little strange."

"Well, I think you two are good friends but I think you can find someone better suited to you. Yamcha is a nice young man, but he's too mild mannered for you."

"Gee thanks mom." Bulma muttered.

"I mean well, sweetie. Besides, I think he's jealous and that's why he hasn't been around."

Bulma looked up. "Jealous of what? I haven't been anywhere near another guy!"

"He's jealous of Vegeta. When you helped him a few weeks back, I saw it on his face."

"Vegeta was injured! What was I supposed to do? Let him croak? For the love of Kami. As if I would ever be with Vegeta. That would never happen, mark my words." Bulma said pushing back from the table.

"If you say so, honey. I'm just saying what I saw."

"Yeah well. I'll see you later mom, I have to go get ready. Have fun at your dinner." Bulma stood and walked from the kitchen, her irritation fading and her thoughts racing.

_Is Yamcha really jealous? That's crazy! Vegeta just stays here because he doesn't have any other place to go! He's an egotistical, homicidal maniac. Like I would ever fall for him! If he left tomorrow, its not like I'd care._ Bulma thought, trying to convince herself. Sure, she'd been worried for Vegeta when the gravity room exploded 3 weeks earlier. She didn't want him to die. He was one of the strongest fighters on the planet and he was needed to fight the androids when they appeared. Vegeta had recovered very quickly from his injuries and since then he'd been working himself to death in the spare GR. Bulma had barely seen him and they'd spoken barely a word to eachother in the past couple weeks.

_You know, he's really not that bad. He's had a rough life. You heard what Goku told you, most of the things he's done were survival. He never killed anyone when he initially came to Earth and helped Gohan and Krillen a lot on Namek. He's just bitter and angry right now because Goku defeated the one person he spent his entire life vowing to defeat. He's lost right now and he's finally found something to focus on, even if it is temporary._ The logical part of Bulma's brain chimed in.

Bulma made her way to her wing of the family area. She had her own suite of rooms complete with a living room, kitchen and bedroom, her own apartment within the house. Her parent's living area was downstairs off the main kitchen. There were 3 other similar areas for guests on the floor, though only one other with a kitchen at the end of the corridor, and that one was the one they'd given Vegeta, though it seemed he rarely used the rooms.

Bulma was completely lost in thought as she layed out her outfit for the night. All the problems from work took a temporary trip to the back burner of her mind as thoughts of her relationship with Yamcha rattled around and what to do about it. As much as she'd vehemently denied what her mom had said earlier, she couldn't stop thinking about it, and much to her surprise, Vegeta himself.

Bulma glanced at the clock as she checked over her outfit and makeup one more time. It was only quarter til 5. She wasn't meeting Yamcha until 6, which gave her some time to kill. She grabbed her purse and a notebook and paper.

_I'll just sit in the kitchen and try to come up with some security options for tomorrow or something_.

She was just stepping out of her room when she heard a wracking cough from the room at the end of the hall.

Cautiously, she made her way down the hall, and heard the cough again. The door to the room was slightly open and she knocked softly.

"Vegeta?" She said, opening the door slowly and peering into the dimly lit room.

She could see Vegeta standing by the desk in the room, hands braced on the desktop, breathing in and out. The shorts he was wearing and the towel around his neck told her that he'd just finished training.

"Go away." Vegeta said before coughing again. He wiped his mouth with the towel and Bulma could see the red smear.

"Your coughing up blood. You probably aggravated your ribs training." She said simply as she started towards him.

"I've had worse. I don't recall inviting you in." He growled throwing the towel down on the desk. "I'll be fine by morning."

"Not if you re-fractured one of them or if a fragment went into your lung. How long have you been coughing?"

Vegeta eyed her warily. "If I said none of your business would you listen?"

"Nope. How long?" Bulma asked trying to assess the damage from a couple feet away. There didn't seem to be any outward sign of injury but she couldn't be sure.

Vegeta sighed. "A few hours."

Bulma shook her head. "And you just stopped training now? You aren't going to get to fight the androids if you keep this up, because you are going to kill yourself before then!"

She stepped in front of him, "May I?" she asked.

Vegeta inched back ever so slightly. "What?"

"I need to see if you broke a rib."

Vegeta looked ready to protest but finally nodded at the no nonsense look she leveled at him. He lifted his arms over his head as she leaned close. As soon as she touched his side, she heard him inhale sharply.

"Any pain?" She asked, touching his ribs on his left side.

"Some. Right side. Nothing's broken. One of the robots reflected my blast back at me."

Bulma switched sides to take a closer look at the right side, feeling each of the ribs. "Next time dodge." She muttered waspishly. It took Bulma a moment to realize she'd said the comment outloud and she glanced up at Vegeta's face. She wasn't afraid of him per say, but his temper was notorious and she never knew exactly what would set him off. To her surprise he currently looked amused if not strained a bit. Maybe he was in more pain than he was admitting to.

"I'll remember that next time. As a matter of fact, maybe you should stand there and call out what I should do while I train, since I apparently have no idea how to do it."

Bulma snorted and backed up a step as she finished her exam. "You'd get hurt a whole lot less for sure." She said smugly, "But I don't have the time. Busy running a company you know."

"I heard. It's nice to know that you shriek at your employees too and not just me." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"My mom told you didn't she? Traitor." Bulma grumbled.

"Who knew she could be such a wealth of information?"

"That's my mom your talking about, watch it." Bulma said, trying to sound more annoyed than she really was. Regardless of his injuries, Vegeta seemed to be in a decent mood a little strange but decent none the less. The Saiyan Prince hardly ever said a word to anyone and when he did it was usually a snide remark or something bitingly sarcastic. Her conversations with him usually ended up as arguments, each one of them trying to one up the other. He'd become much less hostile in the past few weeks and Bulma wasn't sure why.

Before Vegeta could say anything he broke into another coughing fit. Bulma grabbed his shoulder as leaned against the desk. He finally managed to catch his breath, and wiped his mouth on the towel.

"Ok, you're coming with me down to the infirmiry and I'm taking a chest x-ray. And if you decide you're going to be stubborn, I'll make sure to sabotage the gravity room."

"Whatever. How long is this going to take?" He snapped, grabbing a shirt from one of the drawers and putting it on.

"It better take less than an hour. I have somewhere to be."

Vegeta watched Bulma walk through the corridors ahead of him. The infirmary was in one of the adjacent buildings to the living area.

He mentally kicked himself for not locking the door. Bulma was the one person he'd been trying to avoid because he knew she would force him to go to the infirmary. He knew what was wrong and he also knew that he would be fine in a couple days at the most. So why was it that he was still following her, allowing her to do her exam?

There was something about her that completely unnerved him. Her complete lack of fear from the day they'd gotten back from Namek was disconcerting to say the least. He was used to being hated and feared, whether from reputation or power. Most of the earthlings feared him, especially the woman's friends. He'd been convinced they were insane, inviting him of all people, to stay with him. She'd treated him no differently than she would one of her friends.

In the beginning he'd been as caustic as possible, picking fights and contradicting everything she said to try to get her to hate him. After a while it just became a challenge, something to do to keep his wits sharp but she always managed to completely disarm him it seemed. He ended up struggling to come up with something to say. He was severely out of his comfort zone.

He'd always praised himself on reading people. He could see straight through bravado and what people were saying, pick up on subtleties of hundreds of species, see what people were trying to hide.

When the GR had exploded he'd seen something in Bulma's face that he'd seen on others countless times, but never towards him. Concern. She'd been scared for him, concerned. She cared. That alone had made the last few weeks awkward at best. He didn't know what to make of it. What had changed and when? When he'd woken up from the sedative they'd given him, wrapped in bandages, he'd seen her sleeping at the table next to the bed. She hadn't left his side. He'd done the only thing he could think of to avoid the situation, he'd gone to the gravity room to immerse himself in training. He welcomed the pain and exertion because he understood them, not the emotions she'd brought up, the confusion. The pain on her face when he'd told her to leave him the hell alone and let him train had added to it. Why did she bother to care? Why was it bothering him that she did?

And then his reaction today. She'd walked right up to him, right into his face. He could count on one hand the number of people who'd done that without repercussions. She was dressed up, makeup and hair done, in a little red dress that showed every curve. He could smell the shampoo she used and the sweet scent of the soap and lotion she'd used and her perfume threatened to leave him lightheaded, though not just from the strong scent of it he'd suspected. He'd noticed her before, so why was it that he was so hyper aware of her now? Then she'd knelt down to check his ribs. As soon as her hand touched him, he felt a jolt of electricity race through his body and inhaled sharply. Luckily for him, the woman just assumed it was from pain. He'd had to call forth the most grotesque images he could to control his body's reaction.

He couldn't figure out why all of the sudden he was lusting after her. He'd always found her attractive but he'd always been able to disregard the reaction. Why now? _It's been too long and the only thing I have here to distract me is training. There are no missions to go on, there are no battles, just training and thinking. At this rate I'm going to lose my damn mind before to long._

"We're here." Bulma said, holding open the door. Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that they were indeed at the infirmary. He hadn't realized they'd walked that far. _This is getting ridiculous and dangerous,_ He thought darkly. _This planet is started to get to me. I could have walked right into a ditch and I wouldn't have even noticed._

"I'm just going to get a quick x-ray and then we'll go from there." She said, leading the way to the radiology section of the infirmary.

"You're going to do it yourself? Don't you have staff for that?" Vegeta asked, looking the machine over. Bulma stood behind the leaded glass on the other side of the room, flicking switches on a control board.

"It's past 5. Besides, the staff aren't involved with your care. I don't need one of them running off and telling the media they have medical proof of an alien. That'd be a giant headache." Bulma handed Vegeta a leaded belt.

"You and your father aren't doctors. You didn't consult a doctor?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma stepped behind the leaded glass again. "Take a deep breath and hold it." Vegeta complied and Bulma typed a few more commands on the keypad, before motioning for him to follow. Vegeta removed the lead belt and tossed it down on the table.

"To answer your question, no. One of my PhD's is in Biomedical Engineering so I have some medical knowledge and I've taken advanced courses in Human Anatomy and Physiology, so has my father. Add that to a few Combat Lifesaving courses we've taken, we can handle most things. In an emergency or a complicated case, I'd have to call up the doctor near where Goku lives, who patched him up after you guys fought. That was beyond my expertisebut thank Kami you Saiyans are pretty damn durable."

A ghost of a smile crossed Vegeta's features at the mention of that particular fight.

"I'm not human, so how does your Human Anatomy course help you? You said yourself that there are enough differences to show I'm not human."

Bulma led him to an exam room and turned on the computer. As she waited for it to boot she explained,

"There are some major differences for sure, but at the same time, all your organs are in the same place and they are technically similar enough to a human, that I have good understanding of them. Your spine and teeth are the main differences. You don't have an appendix or tonsils. Bone density is a lot higher, much stronger muscle attachments and your stomachs are bigger and more efficient. Other than that, it's pretty straight forward"

"What's an appendix?" Vegeta didn't particularly care but knowledge in any form could prove useful at some point. He'd heard what tonsils were when Bulma had tonsillitis a few months back.

"Part of the intestinal tract that isn't used for anything. It gets infected sometimes and can kill a person if it isn't removed."

"Its bad enough that your species is weak, but your own bodies work against you too. It amazes me that you all have survived as a species as long as you have." The more Vegeta learned about humans, the more it amazed him that a species could survive on wits alone. From what he'd seen of the human race, it seemed that only a small percentage of the population possessed said wits and carried the rest of the idiots through their oblivious lives.

Bulma brought up a program on the computer and flipped a switch on what seemed to be a light box on the wall. The x-ray she'd taken projected from the light source into a three dimensional picture. "Pretty cool huh?"

"What does it show?" Vegeta asked examining the holographic image in front of him. He'd seen the technology on many different worlds, but it was still impressive that a backwater world like Earth had it. Or at least Bulma did. Then again Bulma was an anomaly. She fit in with her species about as well as he did in certain aspects.

Bulma pointed to the ribs on right and then the left. "No fractures at all on either side, no sign of old fractures which means you healed up pretty good. Between your bone density and healing abilities, old fractures won't show up. This, however is a pulmonary contusion. On a human, it probably wouldn't show up for a couple more hours but it's starting to heal already with you."

"That's what I thought. It'll be gone in a day, maybe two." Vegeta nodded. "I've had similar injuries. I'll live."

"I just wanted to make sure." Bulma said, shutting down the computer system and making her way to a locked cabinent.

"I'm guessing that you've patched Kakarot up more than a few times if you have all this knowledge of Saiyan physiology."

Bulma nodded. "I've done some research on his DNA and blood samples. I've mapped some of his DNA, which is similar to human DNA, but most of the genes are different. Its not a lot but it's a start. I did do a bit on your blood, but only for the purpose of creating some usable plasma for a transfusion, in case it was ever needed. I didn't want to do more with out your permission, and honestly it's kind of creepy to ask someone you barely know if you can study them." Bulma admitted with a chuckle.

Vegeta digested this for a moment. "Initially I would have said no, but you have my permission to take a sample. I would be interested to see what you can find in your studies."

Bulma glanced at him surprised, "You know, I could probably get a degree in Genetics after all this is said and done. But my thesis and research would probably lead to you and Goku getting kidnapped by some super secret organization." She unlocked the cabinent and pulled out a vial.

The thought almost made him laugh out loud. "Let them try. This isn't one of your stupid movies, woman." Watching warily as she filled a syringe. "What is that?"

Bulma smiled. "Your right, Vegeta." She dabbed his arm with an alcohol pad. "You'd be nicer if it was. And cuter." She said with a wink, jabbing the needle into his arm. "It's a muscle relaxer, it'll help with the muscle spasms from all the coughing."

Vegeta looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "There is something wrong with you." It amazed him how she went from serious to joking in no time flat. Was she joking or was she trying to flirt?

"Lighten up and get some rest." Bulma said with a smile, glancing at her watch. "I'm running late for dinner, but I'll check in on you later. There's food in the fridge. My parents won't be home until later."

With that she turned and walked out the door, leaving Vegeta completely puzzled

Bulma walked as fast as her heels allowed back toward the main building. She was supposed to have met Yamcha five minutes ago, but he was always usually late anyway, so she wasn't too worried.

She felt slightly giddy. Her conversation with Vegeta was probably the longest she'd ever had with the man and she realized a few things. He was a lot smarter than he let on and he was lonely. If he had really despised her as much as he acted like, he would have ended the encounter as quickly as possible. He'd acted disinterested and aloof but he'd been intrigued and kept the conversation going. Beneath his cold, intimidating exterior, underneath the sarcasm and asshole behavior, there was a whole other side she'd just barely glimpsed.

She was looking forward to seeing if this trend continued or if it was a one time thing.

_And you know what? He's really not bad looking when he isn't scowling. Oh, who am I kidding, he's hot in a dangerous way, even when he is scowling._ Bulma thought. It wasn't really a new train of thought but it was one that she'd viciously repressed in the past. Somehow now, it didn't really matter.

_Whoah, snap out of it girl. You need to go see your boyfriend now. What are you doing daydreaming about another guy on your way to a dinner date? What is wrong with you? So what if he's got nice muscles. The only reason you were that up close to them is because the man was injured. _Bulma thought as she approached the building. Much to her surprise, Yamcha was already waiting. He was dressed up in a pair of dark jeans, a blue polo shirt and a blazer, his hair pulled back.

"Hey Bulma! Wow, you look great!" Yamcha said enthusiastically, handing her the single rose he'd gotten for her.

Bulma accepted the rose and the hug with a smile. "Thanks, you too."

"Were you still at work?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma shook her head. "No. I was over at the infirmary patching Vegeta up. Minor injury. No big deal."

The grin on Yamcha's face dimmed. "Oh. Guy doesn't know how to quit does he?"

Bulma heard what was supposed to be his happy go lucky tone but read through it. _Mom was right! He is jealous!_

Bulma linked arms with Yamcha, bringing the smile back to his face. "So where was it you said you were taking me to dinner?"


End file.
